crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF/A-924 Wyvern
The VF/A-924 Wyvern is the primary starfighter of the CMF armed forces. The Wyvern is capable of both atmospheric and space-borne flight, and it's high performance-to-cost ratio makes it a valuable asset to the Naval and Air Forces of the Cineris Collective. Developement History With the onset of Variable Fighters as well as other high-performance aerospace units in many of the Mily Way's factions, the aging Super Phoenix was slowly becoming less and less capable of safely and reliably fullfilling its purpose of Air Superiority. Thus, the CMF (with assistance from its close ally the UCR) began looking into the production of its own Variable Fighters. After successfully constructing and testing the VF-32 "Hraevelgr", the CMF used what it had learned to produce its first "true" Variable Fighter. Seeking to replicate the design of the Cineris Collective's legendary air unit instead of designing an entirely new fighter, the military chose to keep the symbol of its iconic fighter and create a "Variable Phoenix", officially known as the Wyvern. With this, the Wyvern maintains similar control and handling of its predecessor, but with the extremely improved performance boost granted by its various technologies taken from Variable Fighters. After the invasion of the Denizen, also refered to as the Second Fall of Cineris, the Cineris Collective military ordered a massive upgrade to its military forces (similar to the order placed after the First Fall of Cineris to the hands of UNSC forces). Among many designs and refits came the birth of the VF/A-924EX "Super Wyvern", a variant designed to increase performance levels by many magnitudes using the EX-Gear system as well as a few other upgrades. With this refit the Wyvern lived up to the name of its predecessor, and was reborn anew in a much stronger state to defend Cineris and her people/. Equipment / Technology Weaponry *2x 25mm Beam Cannons (Ventral in Fighter, Shoulders in GERWALK/Battroid): Dual energy-projectile weapons which focused forward in Fighter and GERWALK mode, and can individually target a broader range around the unit in Battroid mode. Although small in size, these guns are excellent against enemy shielding and are useful against most airframes. Due to attached capacitors storing the energu required, Rate of Fire can be increased or decreased to in exchange for weaker or stronger energy beams, respectively. Rate of Fire and "ammo" is only limited by the heat of the barrel and energy routed to the guns from the engines. *40mm Cannon: Standard issue weaponry for Wyvern units. Mounted underneath the main body in Fighter mode and utilized as a rifle in Gerwalk and Battroid modes, this rapid fire cannon is effective against just about any flying threat the VF/A-924 will encounter. *2x Supplemental Micro-Missile Pods: Two High-Capacity micro-missile pods allow the Wyvern to have a high supply of supplemental explosive ordnance to dispatch foes with stronger armor than the cannons allow, or to chase off and engage enemies in the standard fashion. These pods can be ejected from the craft if damaged or otherwise needed, and are always located on the units "back" while attached. *2x Head-Mounted Beam Guns: Upon the head unit of the craft in Battroid mode are two Beam Guns stored within the ear-like apendages. Despite being too small to cause major damage to most aircraft, the beams perform exceptionally well in intercepting missiles and other relatively-slow moving heavy ordnance (such as unguided rockets and the like). Although small, these energy weapons work well at chipping away enemy shielding and harassing enemy units and causing them to be cautious, as well placed shots can still be threatening to critical parts of most airframes. VF/A-924EX "Super Wyvern" The Super Wyvern is almost identical to the Wyvern in terms of visual appearance, but it is extremely different when it comes to performance and its internal systems as well as weaponry. Some of these additions and upgrades include: Weaponry *4x Head-Mounted Beam Guns: Similar to the standard Wyvern's headguns, albeit with twice the firepower. More beams-per-second without sacrificing beam strength allows the head guns to be mroe efficient at intercepting incoming munitions, as well as fending off enemy units on the Super Wyvern's tail. *58mm Gunpod: Compared to the standard issue 40mm Cannon, the 58mm Gunpod has extremely increased stopping power and damaging capabilities at little-to-no cost to rate of fire, maintaining the blistering speed of a gattling cannon. Equipment *EX-Gear: The most notable addition to the Super Wyvern, and the reason for its additional EX designation, the EX-Gear allows for the pilot to sustain higher levels of G-force acceleration than normal, and as such allows the aircraft to perform much more efficiently and powerfully than it normally would be when limited to approximately 7G's of acceleration due to a normal human operator. Although the 924EX does nto have an ISC Equipped like the VF-43 Stauros, the EX-Gear on its own allows the pilot to maintain accelerations of up to 17-19G's. *Upgraded Avionics / Electronic Warfare Suite: The standard avionics and electronic warfare components of the Super Wyvern's systems have been replaced with the same systems used in the VF-43 Stauros, allowing for more reliability all around with weapons and tracking, among other systems. *Active Stealth Systems: Like the Stauros and most other UCR Variable Fighters, the Super Wyvern's systems can detect incoming detection signals, and respond with an out-of-phase signal of equal wavelength and amplitude in order to drastically reduce its radar signature. This effectively allows the Super Wyvern to be radar invisible, and makes it very difficult for an enemy's guided weaponry to work as well as desired. *Overtuned Engines: The limiters of the Super Wyvern's engines are able to be re-adjusted to provide the aircraft with much more power and thrust, thanks to the addition of the EX-Gear system that allows the Pilot to handle the increased levels of performance. These limiter-adjustments work in tandem with the EX-Gear system as one of the main reasons for the Super Wyverns vastly superior performance when compared to the standard Wyvern. Category:CMF Category:Church's Work Category:Planes Category:UCR Category:Work in Progress Category:Mecha Category:Variable Fighter